havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
A Matter of Time
"A Matter of Time" is the 74th episode of Haven and the twenty second episode of season 5. Synopsis Audrey and Duke search for a way to save Nathan from the Void. Dave must plumb the depths of his own mind in his struggle to free himself from Croatoan's deadly grasp. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Colin Ferguson as WilliamCredited as a special guest star. * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Tamara Duarte as Hailie Colton * Linda Kash as Maddie * Robert Norman Maillet as Heavy * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Uncredited * Unknown Actor as the voice of Croatoan Quotes *'Audrey': You're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Duke: Say what? Audrey: That there is another way that this ends. (Duke questions her on what she's going to say) I hate it too. But if Hailie's dying anyway, if you kill Hailie and use the Crocker curse to take her trouble, then you could open a thinny. Duke: We've been down this road before, you and me. This kind of nightmare is why I left in the first place. Audrey: Duke. If it is your destiny to save Haven, then what if this is how you do it? Duke: No. I found out the Crocker family curse was created by Croatoan. You see? Using it is exactly what he would want us to do. Audrey: What if we don't have any other choice? Duke: That girl is gonna die on her own. Before she does, I will get her to help us. That is my choice. * Hailie: Why doesn't it hurt more? Duke: Because you're in shock. Your body is shutting down. Hailie: I finally had one good thing. I could do anything. And now it, I don't want to die. Duke: Hailie. You can still make it count for something. Use your trouble one last time. Help us open that thinny and save Nathan. Help me. Hailie: Help you? You're the one who turned my trouble on, and then you tried to kill me and that was before you, you got me into all of this mess. I am dying because of you. Duke: Hailie, I brought you here because you can save Haven. I know it sounds ridiculous but this is my destiny. Our destiny. Hailie: I don't care about your destiny. I am going to die here and it's because of you, so you can shove your destiny up your ass. * Croatoan: I wouldn't do it if I you, Dave. What you do here will affect your body in the real world. Dave: Croatoan. Croatoan: You came here to kill me Dave. But you're the one who's in danger. I know everything you know. So tell me, why shouldn't I kill you right here, right now? Dave: You owe me an explanation at least. Why? Why me? Croatoan: You're a halfling. The viable host. I couldn't leave the void on my own. I needed you. Dave: All this time I thought I was drawn to thinnies, but it was you pulling me there. Croatoan: I couldn't hold on the first time, but when you opened the door in that cave, I was ready. I got a foothold in you when I cut cut your leg. Dave: (Covering his head) You ruined my life. You used me to kill people. So many people. (Removes his hands) Croatoan: A side effect. I've been absorbing troubles. Growing strong enough. Dave: Enough? For what? Croatoan: To leave your body. I'll pour out of you and enter your world on my own. It will be very soon now. Dave: But...you are in my body. This is my mind. So I can still stop you. Croatoan: No. You can't. But I appreciate you being my vessel. I'll spare you Dave, but if you only leave here. Now. (His voice knocks Dave onto a chair) *'Duke': You were right. I came back here thinking that I could pick and choose my destiny. But she was always gonna die on that fence and I was always gonna have to kill her. Maybe I am supposed to save Haven. But it turns out I'm gonna have to embrace what I am to do it. I'm a Crocker and destiny's a bitch. * Vince: Croatoan. We know it's you. Dave: No it's me. It's Dave. Dwight: Are you sure? Dave: Two words: Oprah Winfrey. Vince: Yeah, it's him all right. *'Dave': Vincent, I'm doing this. Vince: (Sits down in front of Dave) You are being even stupider than usual. This mind palace stuff was my idea and it was a terrible one. I take it back. Let's just wait for Croatoan to come out. You won't get hurt, and we'll all regroup and come up with something else to try. Dave: We just lost time. He can do anything. He can trick us into anything and then erase our memories so we don't even remember. He almost got you to murder me for God's sake. (Vince gets emotional) Look, I can't kill him. But if I can take away that ability, it'll give you guys a fighting chance. Vince: Dave please. Dave: No, I got to do this. Now go get Maddie's thingaminajig. Put me back under. Vince: (Hesitantly gets up to get the thingamajing, returns to his seat and then offers what could be his final words to Dave) As your older brother, I order you to come back. You hear me? Dave: (Nods) Copy that, big brother. Can't let you have all the fun. *'Dave': Hiya Croatoan. Wherever you are, bet you hoped I was gone. (Gets up from the chair while holding a golf club) I hate an Irish goodbye. You know what really sticks in my craw? Sure, you killed my friends, terrorized my town, no. It's that you hitched a ride in me without asking. Where are the manners? Monsters these days. (Starts smashing the clocks) Croatoan: I know what you're doing Dave. But you're wrong. Destroying some clocks can't hurt me. Dave: So why do you care? (Smashes the clocks again) Croatoan: You want to be a hero? Tell your friends I'm coming. I'm coming for Audrey Parker. (Dave writes a message on his notepad) Shouldn't you wake up? Get out of here, warn them? This is your last chance to leave Dave. Dave: (Writing) I hate to break it to you Cro, (Finishes writing) but I'm not going anywhere. Croatoan: I will destroy this place Dave with you in it. (Dave takes out the golf club) I'll be fine but you'll be killed. Your mind ripped apart. Dave: Now you see me Cro? When you go and threaten me like that, that's when I can tell you don't like what I'm doing. (Starts to smash the remaining clocks as the ground begins to shake while he continues smashing them) Croatoan: Stop. Stop. I said stop. I will kill you. *'Audrey': Hey you, you did what you had to do with Hailie. Duke: Don't go thinking anything different. I had to. It was always gonna happen. Nathan: You used your curse before and been fine. You're stronger than you think. Duke: Yeah, my curse is stronger too and it came from this Croatoan so... Look, I'm just saying we've been doing this long enough to know there's always a price. I'm just wondering what it is. Nathan: But it wasn't for nothing. (Pulls the controller out of his jacket) Audrey: What is that? Nathan: The controller. I told you I'd bring you back something nice. We did it. We're one step closer to building a new barn, to ending the troubles. Audrey: And sending Croatoan back to where he belongs. Duke: Well, I love it already. What does it do? Nathan: Well... (Offers the controller to Duke who declines and silently suggests Audrey) Parker? Audrey: (Takes the controller and looks at it to no effect) Yep, I've got nothing. Duke: Okay. So we found it but we don't know what it does or how to use it. All right. Good on us. Audrey: We have no idea what we're doing. Again. But at least you two aren't punching each other. I'm still Audrey and Haven hasn't blown up. Yet. It's us. The three of us. We're back and we will figure it out, somehow. Duke: Yeah, I can't argue with that. Trivia * This episode takes place on the same day as "Close to Home". * In Dave's mind, there is a miniature version of the bike that Dave and Vince rode in "Welcome to Haven". Notes Category:Season 5